You Are My Life
by laurenlovesliife
Summary: This is the same person as the other You Are My Life story. Edward is Emmett's best friend. Bella is Emmett's little sister. Everything is fine until Bella and Edward fall in love. slight OOC AH HEA cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My chapters will be long and there will be a lot of them so don't worry people it is all good. If I really like this story I will probably make a sequel so plan on that, but don't hold me to it. I forget almost everything I say. this is the website to see everything I am talking about.**

**BPOV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

What is that stupid noise in my ear?! I thought to myself. It was the stupid alarm clock. I hate school as it is and now my brother is off and home from college already? No, I have to go to school while Emmett stays home and lies around all day. I slammed my hand down on the alarm, and dragged myself out of bed. The middle of May, my junior year, and waking up still hasn't gotten any easier. You would think it would've, but nope. Not at all. Ahh, I hate my life. Actually, I love it. I am a starting libero on not only my high school volleyball team, but also my club team. I have the best friends in the entire world. My brother is absolutely amazing and I love him to death, and my parents are great. I don't really have much to complain about, I just hate the morning. I pulled on my pink Fox shirt, skinny jeans, and my ballet flats. I pulled my long, brown hair back into a pony-tail, curling the ends. I made sure that I have all my books in my under armour backpack, and grabbed my coach purse. Running down the stairs of our huge house, I made it to the kitchen just in time to see my mom putting my omelet on my plate. There is nothing better in the world than my mom's food.

"Where are daddy and Emmett?" I asked mom after giving her a nod of appreciation for my food. I got up and grabbed some water while I waited for it to cool down.

"Your father is at work already, he had to meet with an important client, and your brother is sound asleep. Dad will be out all night and probably won't be home until tomorrow night. Just so you know, Emmett is having Edward over tonight. He will be staying with us; his parents went out of the country for the summer." My mom informed me. Ahh, Edward. He's my brother's age and his best friend. They met when they were five, and have been best friends up until now, at the age of twenty. He is the hottest man I have ever seen, and I have had a major crush on him for years. In a way, he is like my brother, and has been there for me along with Emmett.

"Okay, Mom. So I take it you want me home early tonight?" I asked as I tried not to roll my eyes. Tonight was Friday, which means that there is a huge party going on at my best friend Rachel's house. It would be the party of the century, and I didn't want to miss out.

"Yes, sweetheart. I want you home at 5 o'clock and no later. I don't want you to bring that football player of a boyfriend of yours either. This is strictly a family dinner, no guests allowed." She said. I guess I forgot to tell you about Mike. He is really sweet, and the starting quarterback for the high school. I really like him, but lately he has been annoying the hell out of me and let's just say, he won't be coming to any family events anytime soon.

"Okay mom, I get it. You don't like him. I understand. I am going to be late for school if I don't leave, bye I love you." I told her standing up, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. I walked out the garage door, pulling the keys from my purse. I got into my car, and headed off to school. By the time I pulled in, all of my friends were there. I got out of my car, slamming the door.

"Bells, where have you been? Class starts in 10 minutes!" My friend Alice comes running over to me. Jasper, her long time boyfriend is not far behind.

"Sorry guys, my mom was talking and I couldn't get out, but I'm here now!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Let's face it school is jail. The rooms are the cells, the teachers are the officers, and the nasty ass lunch food was the jail food. They laughed and we walked into school together. I turned the dial to open up my locker and got out my books. I shut the door, and turned around to see the rest of my friends standing there. Rachel, Jamie, Anna, Taylor, Katie, Katie, Kate, Emily, Alice, and Jessica were all standing there with huge smiles on their faces.

"What do you want?" I asked. It was our normal greeting, so I knew no one would take offense to it.

"Guess who I heard was going to ask you to the prom!" Rachel all but screamed to the entire world. I rolled my eyes; I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"No, please tell me it's not who I think it is! Please tell me it's not Austin!" I all but screeched. Austin has had a crush on me since the 8th grade. He will be a senior next year, but he is already going around telling people that we're going together.

"Well, honey, sorry to disappoint but it is. He told me when I got out of my car this morning." Emily whispered in my ear. I groaned in response, and they all snickered.

"Whatever, I have had the worst morning of my life, and I can't go to the party tonight. I can't say I'm that sad though, it's just because Edward is coming over tonight and my mom needs me home." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Edward? Oh my God that boy is so hot. What will Mike think?" Anna asked looking at me weirdly. I shrugged, to be honest, it came out that mike was cheating on me with Jessica, yes the one that's my friend, and so I was breaking up with him today. I eyed her, and she was pretending nothing was wrong. Yeah whatever, we all know what you did 2 weeks ago with my boyfriend. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's working between us, if you know what I mean. I think I might tell him today that we should take a break." None of my friends needed to know the truth until I broke up with him. I didn't need to be playing victim over here, that's not what I'm like. They accepted it, and Rachel was the only one that knew the truth. She glared at Jessica for a good 15 seconds, and then the bell rang.

The day passed in a blur and I found myself counting down the seconds until lunch, the only class I had with Mike. I knew I needed to end it, and I needed to end it now. I couldn't believe that he would cheat and with one of my "best friends" at that. I would never be able to do that to someone. Oh, well, life sucks sometimes. The bell rang and I walked into the Cafeteria. I bought my food, a salad, yogurt, milk, and an apple, and I walked over to my normal seat. Sitting down, I knew it was time. Rachel and Jamie have lunch with me this hour. They looked at me, and knew it was time.

"You gonna be okay?" Jamie asked me. She had a small, reassuring smile on her face and I knew Rachel told her.

"Yeah, it was time even before Jessica; I was just living in denial. It's just going to be hard to do. I don't want to do it over text, and he doesn't do phone calls, so this is the only way." I said sadly. I didn't want to dump him in front of everyone, but it really was the only way. Oh, well he shouldn't have cheated. So I don't really curr.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Jamie said, "Don't worry; we made it clear to Jessica that she shouldn't hang out with us anymore. What she did is something that is unforgivable and totally not something anyone else could do to their friends. I hope you're okay with that."

"Don't worry, if I never have to deal with her again, it will be a blessing" I said, noticing Mike was walking towards the table. Here goes nothing.

"Hey" He said casually when he finally approached us.

"Hi" I rushed back coldly; I just couldn't find it in me to be nice right now. It's better to get it over with. I looked at the girls and they nodded. "We need to talk, Mike."

"Okay what's up? I know Austin asked you to the prom. Don't worry ill deal with it." He hurriedly said.

"It has nothing to do with Austin. It's you and me. I know what happened between you and Jessica, and I think we should just end it. We'll be going to college next year, and it's just for the best." I rushed out nervously. I hated breaking up with people.

"Oh, um, okay. I'm sorry about Jessica, and I hope we can be friends" Mike said, looking down.

"Yeah, Mike, me too." I said sympathetically, to be honest I really didn't want to, but like I said I'm not good at this breaking up stuff. Mike got up and left the table, to go sit with some football friends.

"That wasn't horrible." Rachel said, "It could've been a lot worse, and he seemed to take it well."

"Yeah, thank God. I'm really not in the mood to fight with him, and I didn't want to make it harder than it already was. He was really sweet, but what he did was horrible."

"I understand, well since you can't come to the party tonight, I think we should all go to the mall this weekend. We don't have a tournament and we only have practice on Saturday morning." Rachel threw out there.

"Defiantly! I need a summer dress and some girl time would be awesome." I said excitedly. I was already looking forward to going to Pac Sun and American Eagle. The rest on the day passed quickly. Finally, the last bell rang and I went in my car and drove home. I almost forgot about Edward until I saw his car parked in the driveway. Suddenly, I couldn't hold my excitement. I couldn't wait to see Edward. I pulled into the garage and I got out of my car. I had so much homework this weekend, but like always I would wait until Sunday night at midnight to do it. It's just the way I am. I walked into the house, and there he was. He was sitting in the kitchen, the way he always used to, and I nearly fell over from his hotness. He was always so handsome, but it seems like he just got better and better the older he got. Fuck.

"Hey, I'm home. No, school sucked. No, I don't want to talk about it. I broke up with Mike. No, I don't want to talk about it. Jessica is never allowed in this house again. No, I don't want to talk about it." I briefly told my mom everything that went down today, and gave her a hug. I kissed Emmett's cheek and waved to Edward. I dropped my school bag and my purse by the fridge, and went to get some Gold Fish. Let's face it, they're the shit.

"Oh, no, honey! I can't believe this! What happened?" My mom asked. I just shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes. Here's the thing about my mom, no matter how much you tell her you don't want to talk about something, she will still ask. It drives me crazy.

"Nothing mom, really. I don't want to talk about it." I told her, still pigging out on the Gold Fish. I knew they were for three year olds, but sue me.

"That's it, Bella, come up stairs. Now." Emmet ordered me. Great, sucks to suck and apparently my day couldn't get any worse. I followed him up the stairs, and he led me to his room.

"Okay, tell me what really happened." Emmet once again ordered. Who did he think he was? He can't just boss me around like that. He doesn't own me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I didn't want to talk about it. Emmet let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, Bella, I know you don't want to talk about it. I am your big brother, and I will find out. If it's not from you I will make one of your friends tell me, or maybe I'll just go up to Jessica and ask her since she seems to have something to do with this." Emmett was speaking loudly and I knew it was just because he is so overprotective of me.

"Alright, fine, at a party two weeks ago, Mike cheated with Jessica. Only Rachel and Jamie know the truth. I was going to tell all my other friends tomorrow when we go to the mall." I told him the truth. I needed my big brother right now. I felt some tears in my eyes, and I wrapped my arms around myself. I don't cry in front of people, not even Em who I was really close with. Finally, I couldn't hold them in any longer and I was a sobbing mess. I ran to Em, who held me close to him, and pulled me on the bed.

"Aw, Bella, I swear he will pay for this. I will hurt him. I will make sure he knows that he can never do this to another girl again, especially not my sister. Shh, stop crying, everything will be fine." Em whispered in my ear. After a few minutes, I calmed down.

"I know Em, it's just sad. How could someone do this?" I asked rhetorically. He just shook his head. About an hour later, dinner was ready so we headed down to the kitchen. I washed my hands and sat down to eat. About half way through, my phone buzzed.

**Hey r u ok? –E**

I looked up to see Edward smiling at me letting me know that he was the one who sent it. I added his number to my contacts quickly.

**Ya kinda well not really but I will b don't worry-B**

**If u need anything don't b afraid 2 ask. Ur like a sis to me I would help wit anything u need (: -E**

**Aw thx ill let u no if I need anything but right now I'm ok just a little sad but ill b fine!-B**

**Ok-E**

I couldn't help but smile through all of his texts. It was really sweet of him to want to take care of me and beat up all the boyfriends that hurt me like him and Emmett did before. For some reason, the part where he said I was like a sister to him really got to me though. It made me sad. I've always had a crush on him, but for some reason I didn't just want to be a sister. I wanted to be his friend or maybe even girlfriend. I shook it off. People like me don't date people like Edward. People like Edward date other people in college who are successful and who don't just go to high school and play volleyball and party it up on the weekends. People like Edward think of a person like me as just a kid. This thought saddened me more than it usually did. For some reason I wanted to change his mind about me. I didn't just want to be Emmett's little sister to him. I wanted to be a person who is worthy of dating him. I knew it was crazy but it was the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING, REVIEWING, FAVORITING, AND FOLLOWING! I LOVE YEW ALL! **

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to my phone going off. I picked it up and looked at it.

**Group Message:**

**Rachel: **Bella get your ass up. I will be there in 10 minutes with Jamie. Everyone else b there waiting plzz.

**Jamie: **What the faq bro I am not getting ready in 5 min ull be here in a half hour.

**Rachel: **Yaa you will b. I am pulling into ur driveway u have 2 min starting now.

**Jamie: **okk fine whatever bitchhh

**Anna: **okk b there soon (:

**Kate: **Okk I'm driving wit the Katies b there soon 2(:

**Alice: **Meet u at the mall…just got up sry...):

**Emily: **ill meet u at bellas wit breakfast my bro got me (: c u then!

**Taylor: **mom said I can't go... grounded for sneaking out with Jason c u guys l8r hopefully 2moro)':

**Me: **okk I just got up b ready soon c u all when u get here ill miss u tayyy (:

**Rachel: **damn it tayyy ill miss u 2

I threw my phone down; I didn't want to deal with them anymore. I quickly got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I quickly got dressed and did my makeup. Running down the stairs, I heard the car beep. I sprinted into the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and flew out the door. Getting in the car, I looked back and saw Jamie.

"Hey girl, you finally let me have the front seat huh?" I asked her kind of surprised. Jamie always gets passenger seat when we drive with Rachel, it's just always how it worked.

"Oh, well today is all about you since you couldn't go to the party last night, which by the way was amazing!" she stated with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Haha, wow thanks for telling me. Thanks for the seat ill enjoy it!"

Soon everyone else showed up, and some piled in Rachel's car and some other people's. We made it work. We all drove to the mall, and just had fun in the car. I still couldn't get Edward off my mind. I felt like as soon as I let my mind begin to wander, I would think of his face or eyes or smile or anything about him. I couldn't get him off my mind, and it was driving me crazy! I couldn't help the part of me that thought that if we did date it would work. I am a junior in high school, and he is a sophomore in college. There's not that much of a difference really. Also, he goes to UCLA, and I have made it no secret that not only do I want to go there, but I plan on living there when I get older. Lastly, he's my brother's best friend who I have known all my life. Growing up here in Chicago, I have learned everything from him. I learned how to shovel snow, how to run through sprinklers, how to do a cartwheel and just have fun.

"Bella…Bellllla… BELLLLLAAAAA… we are here. Are you ok? You haven't really said anything the whole ride and I have been trying to get you attention forever now. "

"Uhh yeah sorry I was just thinking. Um let's go and have some fun!" The rest of the day was spent doing just that. We hit the mall and made a huge impact on daddy's credit card. Oh well. When I got home I carried all 12 of my bags out of the car and into the house. Not only had we gone to the mall, but we also got our nails done and had a facial. I felt amazing.

"Thanks for the great day guys! I'll be at Fridays party Rach. Oh, Jamie, don't forget to pick me up Monday morning." I told them, "Bye bitches!" I waved as I waved from my porch.

"Bella Marie Swan, What in the hell have you done? Why do you have so many bags?" My mom screeched at me. I rolled my eyes; she needs to calm down, like big time.

"Oh mom, would you relax I got all of these because you wouldn't let me go to the party last night. Also, I needed some girl's time. It's not like we don't have the money and I needed almost everything I got so just relax" I told her as a grabbed an apple from the fridge. I was starving.

"Bella, you need to calm down with the shopping I don't know what has gotten into you lately. All you do is talk and hang out with your friends. What happened to the girl that used to love me and her father? Where has she gone?" My mom asked close to tears. My mom was extremely dramatic and to be honest I know that she couldn't give two shits about me. All she cared about was herself, she doesn't even like Emmett, but god forbid you ever brought that up. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know mom, maybe she has grown up." I shrugged away from her arms as she came and tried to hug me. I gathered all of my bags and went up to my room. As I was ascending the stairs I had the feeling that someone was watching me.

"Do you need help with that?" a gruff voice asked behind me. I turned around and sure enough, there he was.

"Oh hey Edward! No I'm ok just carrying this stuff up to my room. I haven't seen you all day, how are you?" I asked. He smiled and I swear this man is trying to kill me. He was so fucking beautiful!

"Ok. Hey can I talk to you tonight?"

"**Yeah**, just let me get all of this up stairs and we can talk?" I was freaking out. Why did he want to talk to me? Did he know I was in like with him? I quickly walked up the stairs to my room and threw all of the bags on my bed. After a quick brush through my hair and a makeup check, I walked back down the stairs. Oh my fucking gosh! What am I going to do if he wants to tell me that he notices me staring at him and finds it repulsive? That would be so embarrassing! Ahhh! What am I going to do?

"Bella? You wanna go up to my room to talk? Well I mean your guest room… you know what I mean. You might be more comfortable." He broke through my thought process with his words. I looked up at him and he looked just as nervous as me. That's not a good sign is it? No, probably not. Oh my gosh he has noticed me liking him and he's going to tell me to stop. Okay Bella, keep your cool! You got this it's ok. Don't let him get to you, just pretend you don't know what he's talking about. It's going to be ok.

"Um yeah, I think that will defiantly be fine. Let's go on up and we can talk about whatever you need to talk to me about." I responded to him, smiling. He nodded and we walked back up the stairs together. Man! I'm going to get a workout today going up and down all these stairs. Haha I crack myself up! We walked into his room and I was immediately assaulted with his smell. He smelled like the woods, honey, and just plain Edward, not hat gross Axe stuff that Mike used to wear. That stuff was so gross; he used to wear so much it would make me gag.

"So, um, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him, looking up nervously. He searched my face for something; I don't know what exactly he found.

"Right, so I'm just going to lay it out for you, basically I think you're really cute. I know you're Emmett's sister and I know that I'm older than you but I really do you like. I understand if you don't like me like that but I just wanted you to know. I have always thought of you as my little sister, but recently when I look at you I realize how much you have grown up. Not just on the outside either, but your maturity and personality, too. I can't get over how beautiful you have gotten! Look I just don't want you for that stuff; I want to date you, if that's ok. I know you just broke up with Mike, but I really like you and I think we can make it work, if you're willing to try. "Edward said all of this in one breath. I stared at him for a minute. Could he really be saying this? Does he really like me too? He got the nervous look in his eyes and I knew I had to say something before it was too late.

'Whoa! Edward, calm down! Look I really like you too and I would defiantly give us a try. I know you are older than me but if you think it will work than it will. I know I just broke up with Mike, but I am so happy I did! I know Emmett will have his problems, but in time he will get better" I rushed all of this out and then leapt into his arms. I kissed him with everything I have. He pulled away and gave me the biggest smile ever.

"Oh, Bella, I am so happy to hear you say that! Will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked, looking up at me through his eyelashes.

"Yes, Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend!" I said with a smile. He crushed his lips to mine, and I knew everything would work out as long as I had him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed, liked, favorited and everything else you can do on here! I love yew all! **

**BPOV**

Everything has been good so far. Edward and I have gotten along, and we sneak around a lot. Emmett and my parents still don't know and my friends have a suspicion that I haven't confirmed. We have been dating for one week today, not that I'm counting the days or anything, and I can honestly say that Edward is the best boyfriend ever. Tonight, we are planning to tell my friends and Emmett. Once we know how they take it, we can tell mine and his parents. My friends won't care and neither will Edward's parents, it's my parents and Emmett I am worried about…

Anywayssss life has been so good. Edward has taken me out to the movies, saying that he would drop me off at the movies and then go to the library after. He honestly is amazing. The only thing is that we don't do anything physical and being the hormonal teenager I am, I want more. I haven't brought this up to him yet, but I don't see why he would care.

"Haha anyways my tumblr is fucking awesome." Emily broke me out of my thoughts about Edward to talk about tumblr, which is the best damn site there is. All of my friends have one, and it's basically a blog, but with pictures and music. It is just amazing.

"Whatever. Yours is ok, but mine is wayyy fucking better!" I shouted to her, rolling my eyes. Let's be honest I have the best blog ever.

"Haha yeah okay whatever. Hey is it okay if I stay over for dinner? I know you have Edward living here and I don't know if your parents would mind or anything..." she trailed off and I really wanted her here. It's easier to tell Emily things in person, and I could just call everyone else later with the news. I might as well tell her now I figured.

"Yeah, that's fine, they won't care. Hey can I talk to you for a second? It's kind of important."

"Yeah sure, what's going on?" She asked sitting up in my bed that she was currently lying on. She has a look of hesitation and interest in her eyes.

"Look, I'm just going to come right out and say it and please don't interrupt," I started looking at her, she nodded and I went on. "Edward and I are dating and we are getting serious. You are the only person that knows right now. We are telling Emmett and the rest of our friends tonight. I'm going to tell my parents some time later. We really like each other even if he is older than me." I rushed all this out and puffed out my cheeks waiting for her answer. She smiled sweetly and I knew she was happy for me.

"Oh sweetheart, I am so happy for you. You both finally realized that you like each other. Emmett won't care and neither will our friends. Your parents are the only ones that might give you a hard time, but that's okay, don't worry about them!" She said all of this smiling so wide.

"Aww thanks Emmy that means a lot!"

"No problem I love you Bells. You know what? Just because you are telling Emmett tonight and I have a feeling you will want to celebrate with Edward, I'll go home for dinner." She always knows what I really want and that is why I love her so much.

"I love you too Emmy and thanks so much, you always know what to say and how I am really feeling." I smiled at her. She got up and put her coat and shoes on. After saying goodbye, she went home. I leaned against the door and got ready for the storm that was telling Emmett. I walked upstairs and got out my phone. I called all my friends and told them about Edward and me, and just as Emily said, they were all happy for us. I walked down stairs for dinner feeling lighter but still dreading what was coming. Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around me from behind.

"Hey beautiful, are you ready to go tell him?" Edward asked sweetly. I looked up at him and kissed his lips lightly, well I meant it to be lightly. We deepened the kiss and he groaned into my mouth. I leaned further into him and felt his _thing_ rub against me. I chuckled and pulled away.

"Don't get too excited now, if everything goes well, how would you like to celebrate with me?" I asked him and grabbed his bulge to show him exactly what I was talking about. He groaned and swallowed heavily. Pulling my lips to his he kissed me once again.

"Oh, I would love to! Let's go get this over with so that way we can celebrate." He grabbed my hand and we went to eat dinner. Dinner passes uneventfully and soon it was time to tell Emmett. He is always the happiest after dinner so we had to strike fast. We walked into his room and waited until he looked up at us.

"Hey Em, can we talk to you for a second?" Edward asked once Emmett looked at us.

"I know you two are together and to be honest I couldn't give two shits. You have my blessing or whatever now get out of my room so I can call Rosie" Emmett said without hesitation. His answer took me by surprise, but we nodded and left the room quickly. We walked to my room and I pulled him inside and locked the door. I pushed him up against it and attacked his mouth with my lips.

"Do you still want to celebrate Mr. Cullen?" I asked in a sexy voice and grabbed his hand, leading him over to my bed.

"Of course I do" was his response. I climbed on top of him and pushed him on his back. I tore off his clothes as he tore off mine. He rolled us under the sheets, and he looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked me staring into my face.

"Yeah, it's not my first time, but I really want it to be special with you." I told him looking up at him too. He nodded and put on protection. He quickly pushed into me. He went all the way in before pulling out and crashing himself back in again.

"Oh fuck baby, that feels so good!" I screamed out, biting on his shoulder. I wasn't worried about people hearing because everyone's rooms are far away from mine. His lips wandered and he was sucking my neck, breasts, and everywhere he could find. He kissed my lips right as we climaxed together.

We came down and he pulled out of me. He looked into my eyes.

"Oh Bella I know it seems too soon, but I love you so much." He stated and in his eyes I could tell he wasn't just saying that.

"Oh Edward I love you too!" I said with excitement and he turned me over and cuddled with me. A while later, I don't know how long it was, he looked at me.

"Can you believe Emmett took it so well?"

"Yes and no. yea because he is Emmett and doesn't care about most things, but no because he is my older brother I thought he would have cared more." I told him the honest truth because I felt not need to lie to him. He nodded and we went back to the comfortable silence, and when it got too late and we were falling asleep, he left. Before he left the room, he kissed my lips and my forehead and told me he loved me. I said it back and went to bed the happiest girl in the world.


End file.
